Conquered Love
by oliver james troy
Summary: fluffy little ficletLove, the power the Dark Lord knew not, is also the same power that Harry has one hell of a time comprehending. Follow the journey as Harry clings to the one love he's always known. IT'S HILARIOUS SO READ! rated T for 1 smut scene
1. Scream Insanities

Disclaimer: All rights belong to JKR.

Conquered Love

Scream Insanities Fluffy little fic that totally disregards Deathly Hallows, which was great... just not for Harmonian shippers. This has been beta'd only by me, so all errors are mine. If anyone would like to beta for me that'd be great, just say so in a review. Enjoy!

…

"FINALLY!" shouted cheerful and completely pissed voices from the living room of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione Granger smiled wearily from the front door, closing it behind her. She had been working late at the office and totally forgot about her best friend's engagement party taking place at their house. Now, finally making it home at 11:30 she was entirely too tired to stay awake with her friends and have a few drinks only to have to wake up at 5 a.m. the following morning.

"Hey guys. Ron I'm sorry I'm late, a mission-"

"Hermione I'm getting married!!" shouted Ron from the bar in the corner with a large bottle of firewhiskey in one hand and the other wrapped around his unstable fiancé, Lavender. "And you're late! This is one of the last nights I'll have as a free man and you're bloody late!"

"I know I'm sorry, I-"

"Party foul for Hermione Granger on account of being late!" yelled Seamus coming up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know what this means!" said George coming through the kitchen door with a half glass of whiskey and shoving it in her hands.

"Double for you all night long!" followed his twin with a full bottle of liquor filling Hermione's glass up to the brim with amber liquid.

"Fred I-" Hermione tried waving her hand that wasn't holding the glass to tell him that she wasn't going to drink it.

"HERMIIIIIONE!!" bellowed a voice from the stairs. Hermione turned to see Harry stumbling down the stairs with a foreign bottle in his hands full of bright green liquid. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry taking in his inebriated state. Harry was hardly one to ever drink so much to the point where he was shouting and falling all over the place for no reason.

That was usually left to Ron.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," he said again as he shuffled towards her, "I'm so glad you're here. It's just me and you now 'Mi, just me and you with this big old house to ourselves." he told her moving in to give her a hug.

"Harry!" she gasped as she felt cold liquid trickle down the front of her blouse.

"Oh, whoopsie, spill on isle five." said Harry, his eyebrows raising as he looked down at her wet chest, "Here, let me mop that up," he said wiping his palm down the valley of her breasts finishing at the end of her stomach.

"Harry stop!" Hermione said firmly reaching for his bottle and placing it along with her cup on a nearby coffee table.

"I'm sorr-"

"Harry James Potter, upstairs now!" she demanded poking a finger into is chest and then pointing it towards the stairs.

"Yes ma'am but it might be a little tricky-"

"C'mon," she grabbed his arm and threw it around her shoulders, her other arm wrapping around his waist to support him.

"Harry, what's the reason for all this?" asked Hermione in a more gentle tone as they reached Harry's bedroom.

"Don't need a reason to get pissed Hermione!" said Harry blissfully before falling on his bed.

"Yeah, but you're never this pissed. Where's Brooke?" she asked referring to his girlfriend of about two months.

"Ya know there was a ball at the minister's house tonight to celebrate his firs' year in office. She said she wanted us to go but I reminded her about the engagement party tonight and she said quote on quote 'It is much more important for us to be seen together at the Minister's Anniversary Ball then at your friend's stupid engagement party.'" Hermione gasped and gave Harry a disturbed look as he imitated Brooke in a high annoying voice. "Yeah, and thennnn she asked me wha' was more important, her or Ron." Hermione came to sit next to Harry on the bed looking utterly shocked, "And _that_ was when I chucked her."

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be. It's not like it 'asn't 'appened before. It 'appens with every girl I try to date. They all fall in love with the scar... not the heart." Harry then gave her a puppy dog look, " I mean scars aren't exactly the most attractive thing, it doesn't make sense that they would rather 'ave that then my pretty lil' heart."

Hermione gave out a light laugh, "Oh Harry, they don't know what they're missing."

Harry looked at her and smiled before waving a hand in front of him and looking away, saying in an immature voice, "Stop it, I'll blush."

Hermione laughed again while Harry sighed and lay back on his bed. "Looks like no one will ever fall in love with me."

"Why's that?" she asked him, wondering why he could ever think that. _'I'll give you a hint, someone in this room loves you Harry Potter,' _she thought sadly as she observed him.

"Because... because people like me can't tell if people are truly interested or just want my golddd, 'cause I got lots of that," he finished rather stupidly. She could tell the effects of alcohol were really taking a toll on him by the way he would rush through his sentences.

"I admit, I _am_ ridiculously good looking but still..."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, you are ridiculously good looking."

"Ahah! Told ya!" he said sitting up and squeezing her arm, giving her a stupid grin. _'An adorable stupid grin...'_ she thought as she smiled back at him.

Harry let go of her arm to swish a finger between them, "I think we should get married."

"Funny," she said with raised eyebrows.

"I'M SERIOUS! I mean no I'm not Sirius... BUT I'M SERIOUS!"

"Oh-kay Harry, off to bed with you." she said trying to push him down.

"No Hermione," he said confidently leaning back up to look her in the face, " I've been waiting to tell you a secret for a long time but it was a secret so I wasn't sure I should tell you but I think I'm going to break the rules of secret keeping tonight because I 'ave to tell you my secret that I've been secretly keeping for a long time." His head was bobbing all over the place during his speech and Hermione was growing a tad impatient.

"Okay, Harry I'm listening."

Harry leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I love you."

She let out a soft laugh and nodded her head, "Okay, I love you too... now get some sleep."

"But wait! I love you!" he said again with an adorable look like he was a boy who just found out his puppy had died.

"And I said I love you too!" she said edgily.

Harry gripped Hermione's hands and stood them up, Harry making the both of them wobble. "So we should kiss now."

"What?"

Harry gave her a cheeky grin and leaned in while singing under his breath, "I love you, you love me, we can make a hap-py fam-i-lyyyy-"

He held the note as Hermione quickly drew up a hand and placed it over his mouth to cut him off, "Harry stop."

"What? Why? Don't you want me to kiss you? It's kind of a tradition you know... you say I love you's and then you kiss... and then maybe..." he mumbled slowly looking towards his bed as he finished.

"Harry you don't even know what you're saying."

"Yes I do, I love you. Do you know what you're saying because I know I just said I love you. I'll say it backwards for you if you want-"

"Harry-"

"I love you, I looove you, I lovey lovey lovey loooove you!" he said each in a different tone of voice.

Hermione gave a sad short smile, "No you don't Harry-"

She was cut off as Harry leaned in to press his lips to hers. Hermione inhaled sharply as he did, but didn't move. She began to lean in to the kiss as a few moments went by,

Harry broke the kiss but didn't move much, tilting his head away from her lips half an inch so he could speak, "Don't you want us to kiss?"

Hermione sighed and looked into his eyes, "Yes... but I want you to be sober when we do."

"Okay then gimme a sobriety potion and we'll continue!" he said excitedly with deep green eyes.

She shook her head, "No, remember Ron used it all last weekend?"

"That git!" he practically shouted, still half an inch from her mouth. "Fine I'll go to sleep and in the morning when I'm nice and sober we can kiss again, right?" he finished giving her a hopeful look.

Hermione smiled at his childish look, "Sure Harry." _'God, why am I encouraging him? It can never happen!' _her mind screamed.

"Good," he said gently as he lay down on his bed, "'Cause I like kissin' you."

"I like kissing you too, Harry."

"Stay with me." he said suddenly giving her a piercing look as she started for the door.

"Harry you're not even going to remem-"

"'Mione please!" he whined, sitting up and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Alright," she breathed in defeat.

"Yesssssss!"

Harry scooted over a bit to allow Hermione on the bed. As soon as she laid down, a fair distance away, he pulled her close, "Love you."

"I love you too, Harry." she said quietly laying her head on his chest.

"Good. Sweat dreams 'Mi, don't let the bed bugs bite... and if they do wake me up and I'll kill those suckers." he added quickly, breathing into her hair.

Hermione laughed, "Alright, Harry."

He kissed her on the forehead, "I'm glad tonight happened, I can't wait for the mornin'."

"Okay Harry."

"I mean I know I _have _to wait but-"

"Harry," Hermione warned with closed eyes.

"Okay, shutting up now. I'm really going to sleep so you don't have to worry. And in the mornin' when I get my mornin' wood-"

"Harry!"

He kissed her temple again, "Alright that was the las' one."

Hermione sighed and snuggled into his chest.

"By the way you smell really good, I always though so-"

"Harry if you don't shut up I'm going to stun you."

Kissing her forehead one last time, he whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too."

…

Okay, this is something new I'm working on. Just a fluffy little fic with our favourite couple that will be divided into four shots. I figured we all needed something to get our minds off DH… the stubborn H/HR shippers still stand united!

Review, please! Take the two seconds to leave me a smiley or frowny face!


	2. A Long Time In The Works

**Conquered Love**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, belongs to the brilliant author, J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Two**: A Long Time In the Works

Harry groaned. The pounding in his head did not feel good at all. It felt like hammer's were pounding his temple in a repeated cycle: slow, fast, slow, fast.

He rolled over, wanting to feel the cool sheets of his bed against his face. As he did he caught a whiff of something. Something that smelled quite calm, like a nice flowery vanilla scent. A scent that smelled painfully familiar. A scent that he had spent many lazy hours wondering how it would taste against the wearer's skin.

Hermione's scent.

His eyes shot open, blurring the scene around him. Ignoring his headache he reached for his glasses on the bedside table. He shook his head trying to clear his mind and remember anything that happened last night.

'Dumped Brooke... came home... party... lots of glowing green liquid... that stupid green fairy floating over my shoulder... Hermione... Hermione...'

"Damn," Harry whispered, furious that his memory faded out as soon as he thought of Hermione. Harry turned to look at the pillow next to him that was wearing Hermione's distinct smell. The pillow had a round indenture in the middle of it, looking as if a head had slept there the previous night. His hands frantically ran down his chest and legs making sure he had appropriate clothing on.

He sighed in relief, "Merlin, what the hell happened last night?"

He threw the remaining covers off his body and stood from his bed, immediately making his way for his bedroom door. As he clambered down the stairs, holding on to the railing for dear life, he couldn't help but hope that Hermione wasn't to angry and disappointed about the way he acted last night. He wanted to find her and tell her as soon as possible the reason for him being so pissed last night. He would tell her that he and Brooke had ended it, but of course that wasn't the real reason... he could care less about Brooke, it was Hermione who he really wanted and Hermione who was the one girl that was out of bounds to him...

He tripped over the last step and fell onto his hands and knees, his glasses tumbling off his nose and into the door way of the kitchen.

"Blasted stair case..." Harry grumbled extending a hand and shoving his glasses back onto his nose. He stumbled into the kitchen in quite a sour mood, now with a pounding head and sore knees. Right away the sight of a bright purple vile standing next to a note on the kitchen counter caught his attention. He walked over and reached for the note next to the hangover potion he knew Hermione must have set out for him.

Smiling slightly he read out loud,

_'I completely forgot about work this morning, I only had time to stop off and get you this before rushing to the office. Please understand, I know we had plans to go shopping for Ron and Lav's house warming gifts today but I promise I'll make it up to you when I get home._

_-Hermione'_

Harry's heart plunged as he read the closing. Just hyphen Hermione. Usually there was something more endearing like 'Your best friend' or even 'Love' when she was in a good mood. Of course she didn't know how 'Love, Hermione' affected him. He was positive know one knew of what her subdued affectionate words did to him...

He sighed again throwing the letter in the bin and quickly downing the potion she had left him.

He wished he knew what had happened last night. He hated not remembering his own actions and he knew if he asked one of his mates to reiterate it they would just make up some silly story that would only result in Harry being extremely red in the face.

He was quiet for a moment, racking his mind of any details he had skipped from last night,

"Fred and George!" Harry yelped, running a hand through his hair as he remembered. He had stopped by the twins shop about a week ago to see how business was running since he owned a portion of their capital. They mentioned some new products they were getting ready to put on the shelves including a new Memory-Reminder Concoction, which after drunk allowed you to recall the events of a night that you were pissed. "This is perfect," Harry said to himself walking into the foyer to grab his trainers.

With a pop he left number 12 and arrived in front of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He wasn't surprised to see quite a crowd inside of the large shop since it was Friday around noon.

"Harry!" yelled Fred (or George?) from behind the cashier's counter as Harry made his way through the door.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" asked George (or Fred?) coming up behind him with a large orange box in his hands.

"Um, I was actually wondering if I could have a favour?" asked Harry a bit shyly as he followed the twins into the back or what they called 'the lab'.

"Need some special concoction, don't ya?" asked George throwing the box off to the side and walking over to a storage crate.

"How'd you guess?" asked Harry sitting down in a chair.

Fred scoffed and sat down next to him, "Honestly Harry, by the way you were last night I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Yeah, still alive after Hermione got hold of you that is," his twin said with a devilish smirk, striding over and handing him a fair sized bottle.

"Was she really mad? Did I piss her off that bad?" asked a quiet Harry, his cheeks reddening.

"Harry, mate... let's just say she was a bit offended when you started cleaning up her 'isle five'," Fred said with an identical smirk.

Harry blushed darker, "Uh-"

"Don't worry, we won't embarrass you further. We'll leave the memories for you to discover on your own. Don't drink it until you're at home, it'll knock you out for a few hours and the memories will come back to you in a dream." George finished, the both of them clapping Harry on the back with an amused look.

...**3 and a half hours later**...

Harry groaned as he rolled over in a fitful sleep, making him fall off the couch and land face first on the rug below. His eyes shot open, half in pain and the other half in shock. He pushed himself off from the ground and sat back up on the sofa in the living room, his eyes glazed over and his mouth slightly agape. The events of last night played in his mind over and over, and eventually Harry smiled softly. She said she loved him back, she kissed him back...

He jumped as he heard the muffled sound of a door closing down the hall.

, he thought running both hands through his already tousled hair. He got up from the floor and straightened out his shirt, suddenly very nervous to speak to her. He knew he had to, he just hoped that she had the same feelings from last night that he still had. 

"Oh you're home," Hermione said from the entry way of the living room.

"Um, yeah, yeah I'm home. Here. Where else would I be?" he asked fitfully, speeding through his sentences.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, "Did you drink the potion I left you?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Thanks by the way."

"Sure, I knew you'd be needing one after last night," she turned around and headed toward the kitchen.

"About last night," Harry said nervously, following after her.

"Yes, you were pissed, and no, I'm not telling you what happened, you'll have to remember on your own," said Hermione with a small secretive smile.

"I remember what happened last night," he said in a playful defensive tone.

"Oh, good, so you remember drinking an excessive amount of alcohol that turned you into a stumbling flobberworm that wouldn't stop talking until threatened with force."

Harry smiled at her playfulness, "No, actually I wouldn't be able to tell you about that. I was referring to me telling you I loved you."

Hermione went red and nearly dropped the cup she was holding, "Um, oh yeah, you were really pissed last night," she finished trying to pass it off like it was nothing.

"Hermione," he said walking up to her and making her face him, " I never planned to tell you that while I was pissed but I'm glad I did because I don't know if I ever would have had the courage to tell you."

Hermione just stared at him with a blank expression while he continued, "I just... I felt that way for a long time but it just never seemed the right time to tell you and then I seen your failed relationship with Ron and I didn't want it to like that for us because I couldn't stand you not being in my life or our friendship being ruined."

Hermione continued to stare at him as he finished his speech. After a few moments she looked away from him and started shaking her head softly, "Harry, I don't know what to say."

"Well I remember last night you telling me you loved me back..."

Hermione blushed furiously, "Oh, about that-"

"It's okay if you don't, I just... just wanted to know if it was mutual. If not we can forget this and go back to the way things were," Harry said rather dejectedly. He wanted her to know that even if she didn't return his feelings he still wanted them to be friends. _Friends 'til the end._..

Hermione looked back up into his eyes and gulped, "I don't think we can go back to the way things were. Especially since you kissed me..."

"That I did," he said sheepishly.

Hermione smiled at his nervousness, "And if you do remember correctly... I did kiss you back."

Harry's head snapped up to look her in the eyes, "What are you trying to say."

"I, um- I didn't lie last night. I really do love you back... I'm sorry just hearing it now... when you're sober," he let out a laugh and she smiled, "I don't know it just makes me all..."

Harry laughed again and grabbed her hand, forcing her to look into his smiling face, "I love you."

Hermione smiled and nodded like it was common knowledge, "I know you said so enough last night," Harry laughed again and unconsciously moved closer to her, "I love you, too," she finished gently as Harry approached her.

"So you did kiss me back last night. Even in the state I was in... Miss Granger I do believe you were taking advantage of me!"

Hermione laughed with him and then added, "It's not like it was some heart stopping kiss."

"Hey!" said Harry clearly offended, "I was pissed. I'm ten times better when I'm sober."

"Just ten times?" she asked sounding like she was getting less interested by the second.

"A zillion times," he said with a serious face.

Hermione looked him in the face before raising her eyebrows and saying, "Yeah, okay."

"I am!" Harry said moving closer and placing his arms on both sides of the counter, effectively trapping her in.

"You smelled too," Hermione said trying to contain her laughter, "It didn't help that you were practically slobbering all over me but you were also reeking of unmentionable toxins."

"Hey, hey, where's this hostility coming from?" he asked as she continued to smile at him, " First off, I don't slobber... I don't care how pissed I am, and second, those unmentionable toxins you smelled just might have been my cologne so watch what you say."

Hermione scrunched up her face playfully, "Oh, ew. And to think someone that smelled like that kissed me..."

"Lucky for you I'm not wearing any cologne today," he said in a more gentle tone as he leaned in.

"I guess that means you can try again," she whispered before their lips met in a kiss that had been a long time in the works.

.o.o.

**Here's the second chapter, I hope you all liked it. It's rather funny because this fic was supposed to me more on the angst side, and it turned out to be more cute and lovable. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks to follow-ur-dreams, ellisguy, princetongirl8182, and PinkandBlonde. They're the most amazing people out there, please keep reviewing!**


	3. In For the Long Run

Disclaimer: Harry Potter- NOT-BLOODY-MINE

Conquered Love

In For the Long Run 

7 months later- June 14, Victory Day

"Don't move," sounded a harsh voice from behind Hermione. She felt the tip of a wand poking into her lower back and a hand pressed firmly over her mouth.

"Now, I want you to slowly turn around," said the unfamiliar deep voice again from behind her. Hermione's eyes were moving back and forth trying to get a glimpse of her wand the was lying on her desk behind them. Her heart began to pound heavily in her chest, a sure sign of panic. She began to turn around when the voice stopped her again,

"Close your eyes first! And keep 'em shut!"

She obeyed, her eyes snapping shut. She would have to find a way to silently summon her wand; she just hoped the intruder hadn't already noticed it.

She turned around and then took a step back so she was pressed into her crowded bookcase. Hermione noticed that the man's wand now wasn't touching her but his hand was still pushed against her mouth.

"Tada!" said a cheerful voice.

She opened her eyes quickly to find herself looking at her boyfriend of seven months holding a white lily up to her nose.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him at once, "Harry, you pr-"

Harry cut her off by pressing his greedy mouth onto hers. She responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and flicking her tongue over his lips.

"Mmmm," she moaned into the back of her throat as he opened his mouth and their tongues met in a passionate embrace.

"I missed you," he whispered into her mouth.

"Has it been five weeks already?"

"Well, if you want to get technical it's been four weeks and five days- OW! What was that for?" Harry asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Coming in here, thinking you could sneak up on me," she said with a coy smile holding the flower up to her nose and taking in the scent.

"Oh, is that right Miss Granger?" he questioned with a teasing smile as Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically, "Because if I do remember right, you were doing everything I asked."

"I knew it was you all along," she lied with a scoff, going around him to grab her wand and conjure a water filled vase for her new flower.

"Oh, so that's why you look terrified?" he asked again, now wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling her neck.

She smiled and leaned into his embrace, "I think terrified is a bit strong..."

Harry laughed, "You were scared out of your knickers."

Hermione gasped and turned to look at him with a playful glint in her eyes, "I'm not wearing knickers."

Harry grinned, "Really?"

She wiggled her eyebrows at him in a very Ron-ish manor. His grinned widened as he leaned in to put a not-so-innocent kiss on her lips.

But of course, being Hermione and the tease she is, she moved away just as his lips were about to brush hers, "So how was Russia?" she asked nonchalantly going back over to the bookshelf she was previously studying.

"Horrible," Harry grumbled coming over to trail kisses down the side of her neck.

"Hmm, I heard it was rather cold the past few weeks," she ignored the fluttering in her stomach as Harry's hands gracelessly untucked her white blouse from her black skirt.

"Yeah, I felt like a popsicle. Let's go over to the couch and talk some more," he said now unbuttoning her blouse and tugging her from behind in the direction of the elegant red sofa placed in her office as a gift from him.

She had a feeling that talking was the farthest thing from his mind at this point. _'But hey,' _she thought to herself with an evil smile,

"Did you make any progress on LeMarc?" she asked into his mouth as he set her down right on his lap so she could feel his growing erection. LeMarc was a growing dark wizard who liked to play around with common muggle weapons, adding magic so that they are highly diffusible. Hermione was the head of the team tracking him down and strategizing of ways to capture him without causing a fuss to the muggle environment in the area of Russia he lived in. Harry, Tonks, and Remus were the three aurors recommended to detain LeMarc, which sent them on a five week mission to Russia. Obviously things went well, or else Harry wouldn't be back a few days early. She just loved to toy with him.

"Yep," he said trying to kiss her again.

"Did you already report to Kingsley?"

"Nope," he moved down her cheek, to her neck, and then to her collarbone which was exposed nicely by her unbuttoned blouse.

He heard Hermione gasp and then say, "Oh, well you should go do that now." Hermione went to move from his lap with a small smirk gracing her features.

"Hermione," Harry warned her with a growl, grabbing her bum to stop her from getting any further.

"I'm just saying, I don't want you to get in any trouble because you came here first rather then going to see Kingsley."

"Somehow, I don't think Kingsley would appreciate me doing this to him," he said with an added kiss. He was now laying fully on top of her, her blouse hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"Hmm, probably right," she tried not to gasp when Harry flicked her sensitive spot right above her left breast with his tongue and settled for a content sigh, "Did you eat well? You look a bit peakish..." her demeanour was quickly fading as Harry's hands began to run down her body. She clapped a hand over her mouth as a soft but stubborn moan escaped her.

Harry smiled at her, "Now that you mention it I'm ravished. I reckon I should get down to the cafeteria-" He knew what he was doing to her as he tried to unceremoniously roll of her but she caught him too fast.

"Don't you dare," she breathed bringing his mouth back to meet hers. He smiled into the kiss at Hermione's initiative. He hovered over her, giving her the space to undo the front of his shirt and yank it off his back.

As soon as he was rid of it he settled back down on her pressing his prick into her soft stomach, enticing a groan from the back of both their throats. Not caring about the decency of her clothes he ripped the front of her bra off and threw it to the ground quickly followed by her skirt, leaving the only her black stilettos left. Kissing his way down her front he made his way to both her breasts, cupping one and flicking his tongue over the other.

"Harry," she breathed as her hands wondered down his chest and landed on the annoying belt buckle that held his pants up. She tore it open, along with the fly to his pants and his zipper, ultimately shoving his pants down to his ankles with her heeled feet.

"Ow, heels..."

"Shut it," she said bringing her mouth back to his and stroking his throbbing cock.

"Bossy," he muttered under his breath with a hidden smile. In actuality he loved it when she bossed him around in the bedroom... and in her office... and in the kitchen of number 12... and in the cellar of the burrow... and-

"Ponce," she guided his moist tip to her entrance.

"Barmy know-it-all," he said with a smile. She was just about to respond when he pushed into her, effectively making her eyes roll back and her arms tighten around his neck.

"Oh... cheater...," she said while trying to draw in a breath at the same time. He smiled into her neck as he started thrusting harder into her, eliciting cries and muffled groans from the both of them.

It was minutes later when Harry started to nibble on her ear lobe that she cried out his name and clenched her muscles around him. Speeding up to the point where her fingers were gripping onto his shoulders and her toes were bent over in pleasure so she could have ultimate satisfaction, he too toppled over the edge and spilled his hot and greedy seed into her.

He kissed her hard before falling over her, completely spent.

They laid there breathing deeply for a few minutes before Hermione spoke, "Oh great..."

"What?" Harry asked, his voice muffled by her wild locks.

"We did it again!" she said a bit more impatiently.

"Did what- oh..."

"Damn it... it happens every time." Hermione pushed Harry off her gently and reached around for her blouse, skirt, and bra.

"Yeah," said Harry hiding a smirk, "we should put a sticky note on the sofa saying every time we want to shag remember to cast a 'silencio'."

"This isn't funny," Hermione reprimanded hooking the back of her newly repaired bra, "this always falls back on me because I'm the girl. Last time Tonks and Seamus didn't leave me alone for months."

"Well, I'd offer my office, but the sofa's not as comfy and it's right next to Kingsley and I don't think he'd take too kindly to us shagging on the job... even if we have a really good reason to," he finished pulling his pants up and coming over to her to hug her from behind as she was finishing the top buttons of her blouse.

"Are you two love birds in there?" called a cheerful voice from the other side of Hermione's door. Hermione threw Harry his shirt and called out,

"Yeah, come on in."

The door opened cautiously to reveal Tonks on the other side grinning manically, "Ah, Hermione, Harry- I trust you had a rather happy welcome back." She sent a wink at Harry whose glasses were crooked on his nose and smiled in return.

"Very happy, indeed," he responded cheekily pecking Hermione on the cheek, "Well, I'm gonna head out, love. I have the rest of the day off."

"Not so fast Harry, you know what today is," she said catching his arm and sending him a stern glare.

"Yes, love, I know what today is." he said repeating her like a five year old child repeating his preschool teacher.

"Good, now I know you're not going to go home and look around for a sleeping draught like last year," she said pointing a finger at him with a raised eyebrow. Tonks was chuckling at the interaction between the two.

Harry shrugged, "Now that you mention it- OW! Again Hermione!" he finished grabbing the side of his shoulder painfully. "Blimey, you know I have delicate arms."

Tonks started laughing clearly entertained.

"Enough out of you," growled Harry glaring at her, "she's stronger than she looks."

"Harry James Potter you are not going to sneak your way out of this!" she nearly screamed at him sending him a furious glance.

"No 'Mione," he said softly kissing the side of her head, "I'm not going to skip the ball, alright? This is our first Victory Day as a couple and I want to spend it with you." he finished giving her a sincere look.

"Good," she smiled letting him plant a kiss on her lips, "I'll be home around 4:30."

"See you then sweetheart," he kissed her once more on the lips and then turned around and shared a smile and wink with Tonks before he left.

"What was that?" asked Hermione suspiciously as the door closed and Harry's shadow had walked a ways down the hall.

"What was what?"

"That," she imitated a smile and obvious wink in front of Tonks making her giggle.

"Hermione you look too far into things. It was only a smile- and since when do I not wink at people?"

"Point taken," Hermione said walking back over to her desk and sitting behind it in her dark leather chair, "What can I do for you?"

Tonks chuckled again at how Hermione could go from any mood to being in professional mode.

Later that night- Hogwarts, Victory Ball

"Hermione let's go for a walk," said Harry from next to her.

Hermione looked over to her handsome boyfriend dressed in stylish black dress robes, his emerald eyes shining out at her beneath his round spectacles.

"You don't think anyone would mind if we slipped out for a while?" she asked taking a sip of her champagne and scanning the crowd to see man couples and groups staring at them.

"Definitely not," said Harry taking her hand and leading her out of the great hall. As they headed for the doors it seemed like many of their friends were smiling brightly at the couple. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at them.

"Where to?" asked Hermione once they were cleared of the Great Hall.

"I don't know, I figured we could just roam around the halls. It's certainly been a while," Harry answered wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It certainly has," she smiled and leaned into him, enjoying the closeness of him and his musky scent.

It was the simple things that mattered the most to Hermione, and Harry seemed perfect in all categories of her wants and needs. He always knew when she was feeling uncomfortable and always tried to fix it, just as she did him. That among a list of other things is why she thought they belonged with each other. She wouldn't change him for the world...

"Hey, the library," said Harry interrupting her thoughts. She smiled as they stood in front of the familiar Hogwarts's Library, a library she spent more time in than probably her dorm and the Great Hall put together.

"Let's go in," Harry said letting go of her and reaching for the door.

"Harry, I don't think we're allowed-"

"It's open! Come on Hermione!"

"Um, okay," she said looking over her shoulder to see if anyone would see them. She was sure that they really weren't supposed to be in there at this time of night, but she hadn't visited her sanctuary in a long time.

"This place hasn't changed at all," said Hermione coming in to stand beside Harry. Harry smiled at her and reached down to squeeze her hand. "Hey what's that light?" asked Hermione squinting her eyes to get a closer look. A thin beam of light was shining down somewhere farther in the library.

"I don't know," Harry answered quietly sending her a nervous glance.

"Well let's go look," she said walking forward into the rows and columns of books.

Harry sighed in relief and remained where he stood, watching her disappear behind the shelves. For a second there he thought Hermione's curiosity wouldn't get the better of her. Now it's onto the second part of his plan...

He started walking slowly behind her with his hands clasped behind his back.

"That's weird, Madam Pince forgot to put away a book." Hermione said perplexedly walking closer to the round study table that held a single leather bound book on top of it.

"Yeah, weird." Harry replied trying not to say too much in fear of his voice giving way.

"Hmm, I wonder what book it is," she said getting closer to it and putting a hand on the blank cover. _'Thank Merlin for Hermione's curiosity...'_ Harry thought taking a deep breath.

Hermione gasped as she opened the front. A white lily sprung free from the inside which was where a large picture took up the whole page of Ron, Hermione, and Harry as first years standing in front of Hagrid's hut. Hermione sent a smile over her shoulder to Harry who was still standing a ways back. She brought the lily to her nose with one hand and flipped to the next page with the other which emitted another flower. Harry walked up so that he was now standing closely behind her.

"Harry," she muttered with a smile as she picked up a lily from every page.

Hermione flipped past several pictures of them as little kids, or 'midgets' as Ron would prefer, moving photos of them at quidditch matches, in the common room, outside of classes. She laughed at a picture of her standing in the middle of Harry and Ron in what must have been third year because she was slapping both the boy's hands away from the time-turner that hung from her neck. Hermione smiled as a lily popped out at her from a picture of her smelling a lily in their seventh year. She kept on turning through the album, smiling fondly at the picture of her and Harry hugging at the beginning of the first task and the article that followed about love blossoming between the best friends.

"What idiots we were back then, huh?" she asked rhetorically flipping through more pages until she got to a photo that was just taken a few weeks ago. It looked like someone had snuck up behind then to take it.

It was of her and Harry sitting on a muggle park bench, her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry's arm thrown around her haphazardly, just watching the sun set over the Thames.

Hermione sent Harry another quizzical smile over her shoulder. He smiled in return at her and nudged his head for her to go on.

She flipped the page again, and the flowers almost tumbled from her grasp. Her mouth fell open looking at the sparkling object nestled in a cut out square of the book.

"Um, Harry?" she asked not taking her eyes off the ring. As if on cue letters started forming on the page much like they did in Riddle's diary back in second year. The words spelled out two words:

_Marry Me?_

Hermione gasped and forgot to breathe as she read the words over and over on the page. Harry grabbed her hand and helped ease the bundle of lilies back onto the table before picking up the ring and getting down on a knee, "Hermione, love, I've never known a time when you weren't there standing beside me. And quite honestly I don't even want to think of a time that could be like that. I love you more than anything, will you do me the honour of standing by me for the rest of our life. Will you marry me?"

Hermione stared down at her love holding out the single platinum diamond ring with her mouth agape and tears forming in her eyes. She didn't take notice to the excited faces of her friends gathering around the bookshelves slightly to the left of Harry.

She shook her head to clear her mind of all the rampant feelings running amuck. When Harry seen this his smile faltered. But Hermione let out a light laugh before anyone could think any more of it, "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

The cheers from the crowd went unheard by Hermione and Harry, who quickly jumped up and took her in his arms, swinging her around in happiness.

Hermione had joyous tears streaming down her face as Harry slipped her ring on her left ring finger and then kissed her, picking her up and swinging her around again.

"Oooh, congratulations!" cried Tonks coming up first to giver the couple a hug.

"You knew about this?" asked Hermione with an embarrassed smile as she wiped the tears from her face, leaning into Harry's embrace for support.

"Of course I knew, what do you think the smile and wink was about this morning?"

Hermione gave her an affronted look before Ron and Lavender came up and hugged them as well- more like crushed them...

"Congratulations mate!" he said clapping both Harry and Hermione on the shoulder while Lavender gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright alright! Let's settle this proposal with a celebration in honour of Harry and Hermione!" shouted Fred over the crowd.

"In other words let's go back to our flat and get thrashed!" came another shout from his twin.

There were many agreeing cheers from their group of friends, the most enthusiastic coming from Ron.

"I think that'd be a token of good luck," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear as the rest of the group started heading out of the library.

"Getting pissed?" Hermione asked, still smiling at him.

"Well last time I was thoroughly pissed something pretty good came out of it," he said softly leaning in to give his fiancé a kiss.

"I'll agree with that," Hermione nodded into his lips. She tore away from Harry and went to collect her lilies and photo album. She smiled as she affectionately touched the cover of the book.

"That was pretty clever of me, eh?" he asked her, banishing the lot to their bedroom at Grimmauld place.

Hermione smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I can't believe you cut a square in a book."

"I'll fix it later," Harry laughed as he again leaned down to kiss her. "I love you, 'Mione."

Hermione gave him another kiss before replying, "I love you too Harry James."

Well, this chapter came out quicker than I thought. I hope it's not too sappy for anyone. Trust me this chapter is as sappy as the story gets. There will be two… maybe three more chapters… each going a bit farter in their life. 

Well I hope you enjoyed and please,

LEAVE A BLOODY REVIEW!!!!

Alright, that's enough of my rage, now I'm going to go take a cool-down lap around my office.


	4. Bushius? Hugo? Bart?

Disclaimer: JKR owns.

Conquered Love

:Bushius? Hugo? Bart?

July 30th, 2 Years Later...

"Okay, another round of applause for our birthday boy!" shouted Ron from the top of the staircase at Harry and Hermione Potter's cottage. The large crowd of friends laughed and drunkenly pumped their fist in the air in a mock salute towards Harry Potter who was turning 26 the next day. Harry smiled a boyish grin and brought Hermione closer to him.

"More firewhiskey for our wee little lad who's ALMOST all grown up," said Fred coming over and pouring more amber liquid into Harry's cup.

"How you put up with the little tyke is way beyond us Hermione," George said coming up between the couple and throwing his arms around them.

"Speaking of Hermione, you haven't drunken anything all bloody night," Fred told her, reaching for a red cup on the counter behind him.

"Wha'sa matta with you?" scoffed George in an appalled high pitch voice.

"No thanks," Hermione said pushing the cup Fred was shoving at her away.

"What are you too good for us mere drunks Hermione?" asked George leaned his head on Hermione's shoulder earning a nudge in the ribs from her husband.

"No," she responded, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"What are you pregnant?" Fred smirked, already laughing at his own joke.

Harry choked on his drink and gave Hermione a funny look. Not knowing what to do Hermione smiled at him.

"You're pregnant?" Harry asked her again, this time much more seriously.

Hermione gave a confident nod, "I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Harry asked again dropping his cup on their new wood flooring and throwing his hands in the air, "YES! WHOOO!" he finished spinning her around in a tight embrace while the onlookers cheered their congratulations, some too pissed to know what they were cheering for. And by some I meant Ron and Lavender.

"Wha' 'appened?" Ron asked his wife of nearly three years.

"I think they said something about a segment... or eggplant. I'm not sure."

Harry kissed Hermione hard on the mouth after setting her down, enticing more cooing from the crowd.

"Alright, alright, can we get some cranberry juice for the pregnant lady?" Fred asked with a large grin, patting Hermione on the back. "Don't worry Hermione I won't offer you any more alcohol for the duration of your pregnancy."

"Well thank you, Fred," said Hermione with a smile, kind of shocked by the sincerity of his words.

"But as soon as that thing pops out, I'm force feeding you the strongest substance I can find."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and said playfully, "And now I know to stay away from you for months after, so thanks for the heads up." Fred shrugged and finished the contents of the red cup in one gulp.

"Alright, my brother's right, can we get some juice in here, and maybe a tranquilizer gun for the father to be," said George now standing next to Harry with his arm thrown around him.

"George, what would I need a tranquilizer gun for?" asked Harry looking startled.

"Mate, I read up all about pregnant chicks when I thought I knocked up that Alyssa girl-"

"Amelia."

"Whatever, anyway I read in there that your woman's emotions are about to explode, at literally any time. She's like a muggle bomb, she is. So we get you a tranquilizer gun loaded with some sleeping darts, and whenever she's getting off her rocker and being a right scare you just _pop_," he said clicking his tongue and imitating a gun with his thumb and first two fingers held out, "just shoot her in the jugular with one of the darts and she'll be out for days. They use 'em on elephants and gorillas and dinosaurs and all sorts of animals in South America..." he finished taking another drink from his cup. Hermione was staring at him with her mouth open looking ready to faint.

"Yeah... somehow I don't think that'll be good for the baby." Harry said in a firm tone taking the red cup away from George and banishing it to the kitchen. He turned to Hermione and smiled a secret smile at her, wanting nothing more than the party to end so he could go upstairs with his wife and spend the rest of the night with her. _'A baby... our baby...'_ Just the thought brought a large grin to his face.

"Oh, well anything else you might like Hermione? Perhaps a cheese sandwich with taco sauce on it?"

"Or maybe a chocolate doughnut dipped in mustard?" asked Fred, patting Hermione on the shoulder and talking to her like she was a five year old. Hermione swatted his hand off playfully,

"Honestly you prats, I'm only four weeks along! I don't start getting symptoms like that until farther along in the pregnancy. Now stop scaring my helpless husband," Hermione finished rubbing Harry on the back who was looking between the twins quite fearfully.

"Really Harry don't listen to them, I won't be asking you for sushi and raspberry ice cream for a long time," she said softly pushing his bangs out of his eyes. Harry looked down at her, already shining from the happiness of it all. He smiled leaning in and giving her a lingering kiss.

"Bloody hell, did you lot hear someone was pregnant?" asked Ron coming through the still cheering crowd to ruin the couple's moment. "Am I ruining something?" he asked pointing a finger between his two best mates.

Harry smiled at his friend, breaking away from Hermione to hug him tightly.

"Harry we both know I don't swing that way, and you have a wife for Merlin's sake," said Ron pretending to dust off his shoulder. Then again he was so pissed he probably wasn't pretending.

"How do you feel about being a godfather?" asked Harry holding Ron by the shoulders at arms length, both Hermione and Lavender beaming at them from behind.

"Well I dunno mate, do I have to wear a tuxedo all the time and talk in that funny accent like that bloke-"

"No Ron, I meant like a real godfather? To a real child!"

"But- but that means you'd have to be pregnant," Ron squeaked. Both Harry and Hermione grinned as they both thought Ron was finally catching on.

"Yeah Ron," Harry encouraged sending him another toothy grin.

"Oh my god, Harry," Ron squeaked again and took a step back, pointing a feeble hand to Harry's stomach, "Y-you-"

"Ron, I'm pregnant!" Hermione practically screamed in impatience as a result of Ron's impracticality when he was thrashed. Her loud exclamation sent another ripple of 'cheers' and 'congratulations' throughout the crowd.

"Oh congratulations, Hermione," Ron said coming up to hug her.

He looked over at Harry with a scathing look, "Harry, do have something to tell your wife?"

"Honestly Ron!" cried Hermione, Harry, Lavender, Fred, George, and a few members of the crowd that were watching with interest.

Not even five minutes after dealing with Ron, Harry couldn't keep his hands off Hermione. She allowed him to kiss her thousands of times but when things grew more passionate she too didn't want to stop, so they begged their guests to leave, thanking them for the wonderful evening and all the presents Harry received.

"I can't believe this," Harry said for the hundredth time, hopping on their bed next to Hermione after having just brushed his teeth.

"Maybe the wails coming from the nursery in eight months will make you believe it a little more," she said setting her book down on the nightstand and snuggling into the comforter.

"I bet it's a boy," Harry said kissing her stomach and running a hand over it.

"I bet it's not," she said defiantly even though she was smiling.

"No, it'll be a boy. My genes and amazingly good looks are just too good to pass up."

"I just hope they don't get my hair," Hermione said despairingly with a tilt of her head.

"I hope he does," Harry smiled devilishly.

"Poor thing..."

"Oh, come off it, I love your hair." He leant up to brush a kiss across her lips, making sure he wasn't putting pressure on her stomach even though she wasn't showing.

"It used to be so bushy," she remembered with a frown.

"I like bushy. Then we get to name him Bushius!"

Hermione scoffed, "Definitely not."

"How about Ptolemy? Landaus? Commodus? Bart?"

Hermione gave him an appalled look, "Okay, its official you're not naming the baby."

"How about Hugo?"

"God, kill me now."

Harry shook his head with a smirk and leaned over her to kiss her neck lazily, "Can't do that love. You're my baby-maker. I need you alive and in good health for the future Potter offspring."

"Oh so that's all I'm here for?"

"Well, among other things of course," he said huskily continuing to kiss his way up her neck.

Hermione moaned and tilted her neck to the right, giving him more space to explore. "Like what?"

"Well..." he kissed her again stroking her neck with his tongue, "Like doing my laundry. You know how to press my trousers just right."

Hermione punched him the shoulder making him tumble off her. She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ow, Hermione, delicate shoulders!" he finished looking up at her and noticing her brooding appearance. He smiled gently and leaned in, "Just kidding, love. I need you to survive. Period. I love you. I love our baby, and all our future babies to come." He gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth and was glad that she didn't try to push him away but rather leaned into it.

"Just how many were you thinking?" she asked trying to keep a cool calm facade but not helping the smile on her face.

"Seven."

"What!"

"Eleven?"

"WHAT?!"

"At least six more, if you're not counting Bushius," he said rubbing circles on her abdomen.

"Why the hell would you want seven kids?" she asked, not even wanting to mention the previous eleven he said in fear that he would be struck up by that barmy idea again.

Harry shrugged and answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Quidditch or football."

Hermione scoffed and rolled over onto her side facing away from Harry, "Okay, no to the six more kids and no to the Bushius."

"Oh, come on!"

"You don't even know if they'll like to fly," reasoned Hermione as she felt Harry tuck his head right next to hers.

"They will," he replied kissed the side of her temple, "And if you don't like Bushius then what do you have in mind?"

"Hmmm... I particularly like James."

Harry grinned into her neck, "It's not quite as obscure as I was going for but I think it'll fit."

Hermione turned her head, meeting Harry's lips in a loving kiss.

"'Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

Hermione sighed and looked away like she was concentrating hard, "Maybe once or twice at the wedding... and then perhaps a thousand times after I told you today."

"Good. Don't you forget it. I love you, and I'm so happy we're doing this."

"Yeah, who would have thought this would be us three years ago? Married, in a different house with a baby on the way."

Harry kissed the side of her head again and then exhaled a deep breath, "You reckon I'll be a decent dad?"

"I know for a fact you will be." Harry smiled, "And if you're really good I'll give you another kid for next Christmas."

"As long as there's a little piece of me and you in there that'll be fine."


	5. You Don't Look Like a Whale, I Swear!

Disclaimer: JKR owns

Conquered Love

You Don't Look Like a Whale I Swear! 

"Harry?"

"What is it love?" asked Harry groggily. It seemed like he had just fallen asleep from a long day visiting the doctors with Hermione and now he was being pestered awake.

"Harry, I'm starving..."

"Didn't you just eat an hour and a half ago?" he asked patiently, cracking an eye open to look at the clock on the bed stand and then into Hermione's glowing brown orbs.

"Well I can't help when our child decides it needs food! What am I supposed to do starve him! What... d-do you w-want me to b-be a b-bad mother?" she asked starting to tear instantly. Harry hated this. Nothing he ever said was taken right, therefore Hermione was driven to tears almost daily and he hated to see her cry, especially from something that he'd done... even though he really hadn't done anything...

"No baby, I didn't mean that- I just-"

"What you think I'm a whale? Do you think I want to eat this much, Harry? Do you think I enjoy this? I'm only trying to be a good mother by feeding my child, is that so wrong Harry James Potter?!"

"No sweetheart, it's not."

"You're damn right it's not!" she said throwing the covers back and getting out of bed.

"Oh, love where are you going?" he practically whimpered as she went and put on her shoes and coat from the closet.

"If my pathetic husband thinks I'm too much of a whale to get me food then I'll just have to go myself!" she shouted wrapping a scarf around her neck.

He knew better than to retort to the 'pathetic husband' part because it would only drive her back to tears, "Hermione, I think you're beautiful-"

"Oh, is that it?! I'm a huge, fat, beautiful person?! Are you daft?!"

"Hermione, tell me what you want and I'll go get it for you. Please just take off your shoes and come back to bed," he pleaded patting the space she had just left.

"Well now I don't know what I want because my inconsiderate husband had to go and call me a whale!"

"I didn't call you a-"

"Well you implied it!"

"No I-"

"For fuck's sake Harry, will you just be a fucking man and admit it?!" she screamed from the doorway.

Harry sat their on the edge of their bed rubbing his temples. He looked up to find Hermione still fuming.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I annoying you now? I'm only you're seven months pregnant wife who hasn't eaten anything in an hour and a half! Do you want me to die of starvation or something?!"

"No baby, of course not-"

"Or am I interrupting your precious beauty sleep? Well let me tell you something, if anyone needs beauty sleep around here its me because I look like a whale, right?!"

"Hermione, calm down," he said getting up from bed and meeting her in the doorway within three strides. He cupped her face in his hands and said softly, "Hermione, I love you. All I want to do is make you happy, and if that means getting up every ten minutes to feed your beautiful self and our baby that you're holding then I will."

Hermione stared into his eyes for a moment before responding in a soft, tearful voice, "You mean whale-self."

"No I didn't say that."

"It's true though! I look so huge-"

"You look pregnant, which makes you even more beautiful-"

"Oh, so when I don't have a huge hump on my stomach then I'm ugly?"

"No! God, Hermione will you just let me finish?!" cried Harry starting to get impatient. He hated how these conversations always went around in circles.

"No, I won't!"

"Why not?!"

"Well... I don't really have a good reason for that right now... probably because I'm so starved! But I understand that if I want something then I have to get it myself so you can go back to bed now!" she screamed pushing Harry back and running out of their room.

"Hermione stop!" he said following closely behind her.

"No I hate you! Leave me alone!" she was quickly shuffling down the steps, as fast as her sore feet could carry her. She was almost to the end of the stair case when she slipped down a step and lost her balance. She was falling forward when Harry, doing some very quick thinking, flicked his hand forward to stop her from falling all the way down.

Hermione gasp as she realised what had almost happen. Harry ran down the remaining stairs and picked her up, immediately hugging her to his chest.

"Are you okay?" he choked out as he felt her stomach.

All she did was sniffle in reply and cling herself to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Harry picked her up and carried her back up the stairs and into their bedroom where he laid her back in bed. He unwound the scarf from her neck and took off her shoes and coat, throwing them back in the general direction of the closet.

"Love, this is why the doctor said you shouldn't stress yourself out," Harry said soothingly, running a hand through her hair as she buried her face in his neck, "A fatal accident could happen at any time."

"Oh, Harry I know! I'm so sorry, I-I'm such a bloody wreck! All I do is cry, yell, and eat these days! How am I supposed to be a fit mother for James if I can't even be a fit wife for you?!" she sobbed, soaking his shirt with tears. Harry didn't even know the human body could produce so many tears so quickly much less release them all at once.

"Nonsense Hermione, you're going to be a wonderful mother. And you _are_ a fit wife for me. You're the only wife for me." he said softly kissing her head.

"Oh, Harry, I love you so much! I'm sorry!"

"That's alright, love, I understand," he said getting up and going to grab his trousers from the closet.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione suddenly not crying any more.

"To go get you food."

"Oh, so when I need you most you decide to bail and get me food. You're unbelievable Harry Potter!" she yelled in a huff, slamming herself back down into her pillows.

"I have to go now if I want to beat closing hours," Harry said calmly coming up to kiss his wife on the head.

"Whatever, I don't want you to come back..." Hermione trailed off as she rolled over to miss Harry's second kiss.

"Alright, 'Mione," he said gently, heading for the door.

Harry was half way down the landing when he heard Hermione's frantic calls, "Harry wait! Come back!"

"Yes?" he asked poking his head through the door.

She was sitting up in bed with more tears streaming down her face, "I lied- I really do want you to come back."

"I know sweetheart," he said smiling and turning back around to leave.

"Wait Harry!"

"Hmm?" By this point Harry was rather tired, all he wanted to do was get Hermione's food then come back and cuddle with her while she ate.

"I also lied when I said you were a pathetic and inconsiderate husband, you're the most loving a gratifying husbands a girl could ever ask for."

"I love you, too, Hermione." he turned from the door again, expecting this to be the lucky time he got away, but of course no such luck for our favourite hero,

"HARRY!"

"What?"

"Don't forget my raspberry ice cream... a-and my bangers and m-my mash."

"Of course, love. I'll be back soon."

A half hour later Harry and Hermione were laying in their bed together while Hermione ate the remains of her bangers and ice cream. Harry sat there with an arm around her and a content smile on his face as he watched a bit of the late night television programs on the telly Mr. Weasley had gotten them as a wedding present almost a year ago. What touched Harry and Hermione the most when they received it was that it was brand new and working, which meant a lot of self restraint must have came from Mr. Weasley not to tear it open and study it.

"Mmmm, that was soo good. You missed out Harry," said Hermione setting her bowl aside and snuggling into Harry's chest.

"You'll never get me to try bangers and mash mixed with raspberry ice cream, 'Mi. There are just some things that _will_ kill a man."

Hermione giggled into his chest.

"Harry?" she asked after she had quieted.

"Yes, love?"

Hermione sighed and looked up at her husband, "I'm horny."

"Finally, it's been like a month and a half..."

I hope this chapter did justice. I wrote it at three in the morning- so hyped up on coffee from the morning before I couldn't sleep- but I will tell you I was laughing so hard to myself while writing this that it caused my daughter to wake up and yell at me to 'brush my toofers and go to bed'.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please let me encourage you to review again! They mean a lot to me :D


	6. Quite the Experience For Everyone

**Disclaimer: JKR owns.**

**Conquered Love**

**Chapter 6: Quite the Experience For Everyone**

**4 months and two weeks later, February 19th 10:12 p.m.**

"How can they just expect us to sit out here? This is my godchild being born!" said Ron aloud to the group waiting in the lobby of the maternity ward at St. Mungo's.

"They say it causes unneeded stress to the mother and doctors having to worry about another person in there," piped in his younger sister, Ginny, who had turned up around last August from her escapades all over the world with a husband and a three week old fetus growing inside her as well. Hermione was very happy for the company and sobbed for hours when she seen Ginny again. The damn hormones had come a few weeks after Harry's birthday, much to his dismay. At times he really wished he'd taken up George's proposal for the tranquilizer gun...

Draco Malfoy yawned from beside Ginny and threw down the pamphlet he was reading, "Twenty galleons Potter will faint dead on from all the screaming going on in that room."

The scattered red heads and other friends around the room stared at him for a moment before one of the twins responded hesitantly, "You're on."

Draco leant over Ginny to slap her brother's hand before sitting back and throwing an arm around his wife. To say the Weasley's were shocked when Ginny showed up with Draco Malfoy claiming they were married and that he was the father of her unborn child would be the understatement of the century. Mrs. Weasley thought it was a complete joke, probably inspired by the twins, and actually slammed the door in her own daughter's face, that she hadn't seen in three and a half years. It did take some coercing and shoving from Ginny to get her family to see that Draco and her were in love and that he had been supporting her for the last two years.

"This just doesn't make any bloody sense! Why can't I be in there? I'm their best mate and the kid's bloody godfather! Gin we should go in there!" Ron said to his sister coming up to get on his knees and grab her hands in front of her.

Ginny sighed and took another bite of her chocolate bar. The rest of the members of the lobby waited in the eerie silence of the maternity ward that they thought would be bustling with noises of new born babies to wait for Ginny's reply. It was probably the most exciting thing to happen in hours since Hermione had gone into labour around 5 p.m. Ron, Lavender, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, George, Fred, Ginny, Draco, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Neville, Tonks, and Remus had all been owled immediately, telling them that Hermione had started having contractions and the group chose to skip over their respectable dinners to get to the hospital as quick as possible.

Ginny nodded her head, still chewing her food and answered, "You're right Ron. We're the godparents we should be in there for the birth, at least to help out."

Draco snorted, "How is a bloke that has no clue how a baby is even conceived and a six months pregnant witch going to be able to help?"

Ginny put on a sweet grin as she stood from her chair, not quite having to struggle yet, "Why don't you make yourself useful and go get me some more munchies," she said dangerously patting the top of his head for an added effect. One look into Ginny's flashing blue eyes and Draco knew she meant business. Draco stood up and pecked her on the cheek before dashing off in the direction of the cafeteria that was located nearby. He couldn't help but question himself to how he fell arse over elbow for a Weasley.

"Alright, now which room did Harry say there were in?" Ginny asked grabbing onto Ron's arm for support and walking off into the direction of the delivery rooms.

"12C, last time Harry came out," Ron said nervously walking up to the door painted a light shade of yellow.

"Okay, ready?" asked Ginny.

"Ready," nodded Ron starring at the door as if it were about to pounce at him.

"Remember deep breaths Ron, what you're about to see could cause you to loose the contents of your stomach." Ginny finished wisely pushing the door open with a shove. "Alright Hermione, we're here to hel-"

"I CAN SEE THE HEAD MRS. POTTER, PUSH JUST A LITTLE HARDER!!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!"

"BREATHE, HERMIONE! BREATHE!"

The last thing both Ron and Ginny remembered was the sight of fluids gushing out of Hermione followed by what looked like a wrinkled red prune before giving each other a wide eyed look and rushing off to the rubbish bin across the hall to retch out everything they had digested in the past 24 hours.

"Wh- was that?-" Ron asked looking at his sister with a horrified expression.

"Bloody hell I hope not, I don't want to think about something like that coming out of me in another three months."

"Better you than me," replied Draco hurrying up to them to make sure she was alright.

"Why? Why women? What did we do so wrong?" she asked beginning to tear. Draco kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her making Ron stick his head back in the rubbish bin.

"I don't know, but could you imagine a baby that size coming out of our- our-" Ron jerked his head down so Draco would know what he was talking about. Ginny rolled her eyes at them but before she could respond a woman in blue robes came out of Hermione's room.

"Are you Ron and Ginny?" she asked the red heads kindly.

"Y-yes," Ron stuttered out taking a gulp of fresh air.

"Would you like to come meet you're new godchild?"

"Uh is he, you know, n-normal looking?" asked Ron hesitantly still gripping the edge of the bin.

The nurse smiled, "You can go in after the nurse and healer are finished measuring, weighing, and cleaning the baby. Just wait there," she said pointing towards the door.

"Thanks," Ginny responded quietly, taking Draco's hand for support and walking up the hall to Hermione and Harry's door.

"Hi James," said Harry, holding his clean child for the first time in his life. He smiled fondly at the little baby who had his eyes snapped shut and wild wisps of light chestnut hair poking out of the green blanket he was laying in. A light tear fell down Harry's cheek as his son held onto his pointer finger with his whole hand. Harry looked over to Hermione who had sweaty hair clung to her forehead, but he could make out tears falling and an exhausted smile fitted over her lips. He walked over and placed their child between them. "He's such a handsome boy," Harry stated softly trailing a finger over his face.

The healer in charge looked up at the couple at their last statement, "Uh... Mr. Potter, you have a baby girl."

"What?" asked both Harry and Hermione at the same time a little louder then they should have because their baby began to stir.

"But the last healer we seen said it was a boy," Hermione told her with a confused look.

She smiled at them, "Well sometimes the feet can be misinterpreted as testicles. I assure you though, you have a healthy baby girl. Congratulations."

Hermione smiled triumphantly as the healer turned around and started scribbling on her notepad, "Didn't I tell you it'd be a girl?"

Harry snorted, "Please, you only said it that night to contradict me." He looked down into the bundle who's eyes were now opened to reveal emerald orbs. _'Just like daddy,'_ Harry smiled down at her. He didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, as long as they were there, alive and healthy. He didn't mind in the least that he didn't get his way. Now he had a daughter to look after until she was thirty and protect her from any filthy boys who might think they're enough to deserve her. "Now what are we gonna name her?" he asked quietly, planting a kiss on Hermione's forehead and then their baby's.

"I don't know... I thought James really worked." Hermione said now playing with her daughter's hair.

Harry looked back down to the baby who was staring back at them with equal curiosity, "Hello Jamie." She gurgled at the name, causing Harry and Hermione to chuckle lightly.

"Perfect," Hermione whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Harry looked on in admiration at the two loves of his life. Yes, this was the way things were supposed to be.

**Thanks for reading and the reviews! Please tell me what you think- Oliver.**


End file.
